zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Geneva Lane
Geneva Lane, was a contestant of the UK TV reality show X Factor, and was also the former Belle Amie member and is the ex girlfriend of fellow X-Factor contenstant Zayn Malik. Early life She was born in Isabela in the Philippines and moved frequently throughout her youth to places like the US, Spain, France, and finally the UK, where she studied musical theater. Lane previously won 2008 Spanish singing contest The WOW Factor. Career The X Factor and Belle Amie In the X-factor auditions she received four yeses after singing "At Last", thus making it to bootcamp, but was put into Belle Amie before judges' houses. Geneva agreed to join Belle Amie, being a member of the group all the way through their X Factor journey. Belle Amie consisted of singers Esther Campbell, Sophia Wardman Rebecca Creighton and Geneva Lane. The group was formed after all members applied as solo candidates for the seventh series of The X Factor in 2010, but failed to qualify for the "Girls" category. The judges, after a suggestion by Cowell, put them together in a band, qualifying for the Groups category. Their qualifying song, as well as their first song ever as a group, was an acoustic version of "Faith". In the first week of live shows, they sang "Airplanes" by B.o.B and were safe. In week 2, they sang "You Really Got Me". As a result of the public vote, they were put in bottom three and had to sing in the final showdown on 17 October, after Storm Lee polled the least amount of votes and was eliminated. They sang "Big Girls Don't Cry" and were saved when all three independent judges Walsh, Minogue and Cole opted for them to stay and eliminate Diva Fever instead, leaving no need for their mentor Cowell to vote either way. In the third week, they sang "I'll Stand by You", in which they progressed to the fourth week, where they performed "Venus". However, that night they ended up in the bottom two with Katie Waissel, and sang "Breakaway" in the final showdown. After the judges votes became deadlocked, the public vote showed that Belle Amie had the least amount of votes and were eliminated. A week later, the group performed at G-A-Y, along with Diana Vickers. On the future as a band, Geneva said "'We want to keep ourselves busy, we don’t want to fade. We hope to progress and become stronger. We are definitely staying together and are going to move in together at some point, we’re looking already. We want to experiment and really find ourselves, because we still feel that we need to find our identity, so this is going to be good for us. Departure In January 2011, it was reported Geneva Lane had left the group. Lane stated her short time with the band "was absolutely brilliant, but as time went on I realized that it wasn't what I wanted and I missed performing with a live band and songwriting." Relationship with Zayn Geneva dated fellow The X Factor contestant Zayn briefly in 2010. At the time, he was 17 and she was 20. They grew close during their time on the show. However, due to Simon Cowell's strict ban against the contestants dating, they denied there was a relationship. At the season seven finale, they finally revealed themselves as a couple when cameras captured them kissing. Zayn later confirmed on Twitter that they were together. After the breakup she stated that, "Zayn's a heartbreaker. When I found out he was seeing Rebecca I felt numb. He told me he loved me and promised me the world." She doesn't blame Rebecca for falling for his irresistable charms though "I know from experience how hard it is to say no to Zayn. He's very persuasive." On Rebecca, she said, "They are complete opposites. She's so grown up and has kids, whereas Zayn still plays at being a Power Ranger with the other One Direction boys." After Zayn's long relationship breakup with Little Mix vocalist, Perrie Edwards, she said that Zayn is "a massive c***". Sharing the news that Perrie and Zayn had ended their engagement, Geneva, asked how the Little Mix beauty had not seen it coming sooner. “Lol... Saw that coming. Dunno how she didn't realise sooner what massive c*** he is,” Geneva tweeted. Geneva now felt the wrath of Directioners, as she was forced to defend her opinion. She said: “I forgot what the wrath of 1D fans was like! Its only an opinion guys! But thanks for making my feed so active... It's been a while.” External Links * Official Twitter Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Romances Category:People